Entanglement
by cheeto.banana.fanfic
Summary: "Now I see why they call you the girl on fire, its not the clothes its the attitude." -Cato- What will happen when an unlikely alliance is formed after Cato admits something to Katniss? How will Katniss respond to the newfound trust she has in the brute form 2? Will Katniss have to choose between the boy with the bread and the Career?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! First of all, I do not own the Hunger Games. Now that that's out of the way, thank you so very much for taking the time to read this little story of mine. If you liked it or have any suggestions on how to make it better PLEASE TELL ME, I would greatly appreciate it. Also please check out the story me and my friend (who also is on this account) wrote called Capitol Deception. Any way, I hope you enjoy!**

** -Cheeto- **

I'm perched in my tree, watching the career pack below me as they set up to make camp around the Oak I have situated myself in. I lean my back against hard bark of the tree and recall how I got into this mess in the first place.

I had just escaped the flames and deadly fireballs that the gamemakers had been sending my way, but not without a few angry burn marks to tarnish my skin. There was a large gash on my leg and my lungs still burned from the smoke that seemed to linger on everything. Water, I needed water to cool of the ever present burning in my thigh. I knew what the gamemakers were doing, they obviously wanted a show and what better way to get one than to push the Girl On Fire right into the middle of where the careers were at the moment. I knew I couldn't go to the water source that lies closest to me, that is what they want and that is where the careers are. I turn the opposite direction and begin my hike to a small stream that I saw during my frantic evacuation of my latest tree. I walk carefully through the dense forest that reminds me so much of the one I go to every day in district 12. This sends me into a careless thread of thoughts and im so distracted by the muddle of things in my brain that I don't even hear him coming. All the sudden there are two large, muscular arms wrapped around me from behind. I am about to scream when a hand is clamped over my mouth. "Be quite Fire Girl." my assailant growls from behind. They spin me around and I am met with the brute from district 2. "If your going to kill me you might as well get it over with, its not very appealing when people play with their food." I nearly growl at him. At first he looks surprised by my comment, but he quickly regains his composure and chuckles to himself. "I'm not going to kill you Fire Girl." he laughs. "Oh yea, why not." I retort, still not believing him. "Because you beat me in the private scores, and I need to know how you did it. I cant very well find out if your dead now can I?" he talks slowly to me, in a way you would use if you were trying to explain something to a child. I let out a breathy laugh, there's no way I will ever let him know what my weapon of choice is unless its aimed at his skull. I ram my shoulder into his and push past him, if hes not going to kill me then I have no business being around him. He launches his hand out and puts a vice grip on my wrist. "Let go of me 2." I snarl at him. "Now I see why they call you the girl on fire, its not the clothes its the attitude." he says to me. I stare him down, hoping it will cause him to release his grip on me but I have no such luck. I glance down at my wrist where his hand has settled and then back at his face. That is when I notice his eyes, they are blue. Not blue like Peetas though, Catos eyes remind me of ice. I hate to admit it but they are quite pretty, you would never see blue eyes like his in district 12. I'm broken from my train of thought as Cato plops down on the ground and leans back against a tree with a loud sigh. "You know, you deserve to win this more than I do." he admits to me. I snap my head around from where I sat next to him and stare at him as if he has two heads. "Its true, you volunteered to save someone you love. I did it just because that's what I was told to do. I don't actually like killing ya know. Its just kind of like a natural reaction after training for most of my life." I stare at Cato, now seeing him in a different light, he is just a boy that has been forced to slaughter for pride and money for his district. He is just as scared on the inside as I am, but we both know better than to let on to it. For some strange reason I feel as if I can trust Cato, im not sure why but if he had wanted to kill me he could have done it fifty times over by now. "We should form an alliance." I blurt out the words before they even cross my mind, I immediately regret it. He turns to me and smiles, he has a strange look in his eyes that I cant quite place but it looks similar to how Peeta stares at me and that is a little unsettling. "I was hoping you would say that." he says. We talk for a while then agree to meet here after he goes back to the careers and breaks his alliance with them. He leaves and I walk about a mile away and set some snares. I am close to the meeting place when I hear rustling in the bushes, Cato comes crashing through. "Climb the tree, hurry." he hisses at me and starts pushing me towards a tree. I do as he says and climb until I find a decent limb to sit on. I peer down and give Cato a quizzical look just as the other careers come bounding out of the bushes. He looks at me with eyes that say "don't worry your still safe as long as im here." I hear them talking. Apparently they were less than pleased to find Cato sneaking off again so they followed him. He must have figured it out and ditched them long enough to send me up this tree to safety. They argue for quite a while over his sudden disappearances and how to get me out of this tree when a familiar voice pipes up. "Just wait her out, she cant stay up there forever." Peeta says. And so they do.

All of this replays through my mind as I watch the deadly kids that are snuggled down in their sleeping bags below me. I see two familiar pairs of blue eyes staring at me. Peeta and Cato, and they both have the same look in them. And now I know that I am truly trapped.


	2. Sequel?

**An extension of this story/sequel will be considered if I have enough requests for it, so remember to review and tell me what you think! **


	3. IMPORTANT!

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry about the lack of work that has gone into this particular story. I have decided to continue it but around the same time I decided that, we went back to school. And we all know how crazy school gets. Anyway, I will be trying to work on this story and post more chapters. Oh and thank you to all of the people who followed or favorited or reviewed, it means so much to me. So be on the look out for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Again I would like to say that I do not own the hunger games. Anyway, here is chapter 2, as promised earlier in the week. Sorry, I know it's not very long. I hope you guys enjoy, and please tell me what you think about it, or things that need to be changed. Thank You!**

_**Chapter 2**_

The moon is now high in the sky, it's light illuminates everything that surrounds me. Tendrils of smokey fingers float towards my tree from the fire below me, seeming to grasp at my legs. My eyes dart from tree to tree and then down at the ground, I need to get away. To be brutally honest, I don't know if I can trust a single person that rests beneath me. Peeta's intentions are unclear to me, his confession of love, then his alliance with the careers. After he was the one going on and on about not letting the games change him. And Cato, well he is an entirely different story. My decision of alliance, I now realize, was rash. He could be plotting my death as he lounges down there on his sleeping bag.

"Stupid," I think to myself. "That was so stupid, how on earth could you feel like you trust this blood thirsty lunatic when you doubt your own district partner, who saved your life before." I silently scold myself on my actions of haste. Now I will have to find a way out of this tree, and the grasp of the careers.

A strange sound drifts up from the forest floor and whispers in my ears. Snoring. Someone down there is snoring. The person assigned to stay awake through the night and keep watch must have dosed off, that's what happens when you feel too safe. Nothing good will come of it, at least not for the careers. I carefully shift so that I can just barely peek over the edge of the limb I'm perched on. All of the careers are asleep, their weapons strewn about in the dry leaves. The soft glint of moonlight on metal catches my eye. A beautiful silver bow and quiver of arrows rests up against a tree. My hands itch to notch an arrow. For some reason, probably desperation, my mind conjures up that it is actually possible for me to silently climb down the tree, steel the bow, an escape into the darkness. And as if that were not suicidal enough, I start packing my things, I am going to attempt to escape.

A stream of cool night air is pushes past my chapped lips and into my lungs as I steady myself to do either the smartest or stupidest action of my life. My fingertips are red and blistered, and I can definitely feel pain licking at them as I grip the tough bark of the tree limbs. My descent is slow and careful, I can't risk waking the careers. My boots land silently as I gently lower myself onto the ground. My gray eyes scan the sleeping faces that are circled around my tree. Still asleep. My next objective is to get _my_ bow. I slide gracefully through the shadows, making minimal noise. My hands run along the beautifully crafted metal, the cool sensation makes me shiver even though I am already cold. A quick count of the arrows reveals twelve deadly sharp weapons. I carefully sling the quiver over my back, the feeling of it presses into my skin, the only separation being my thin shirt. Weapon draw, I slip into the shadows.


	5. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

As soon as I feel that I'm a good distance away from the career camp, I take off. My feet hit the ground and send a shudder through my legs as I flee. But I don't get far. I weave around a tall tree in my path, and as soon as I get around it, I am met with a fierce blow to my stomach. I fall backwards onto my heels, coughing and sputtering. Its as if all the air in my lungs was forced out by the hit. I am now down on all fours, gasping heavily as I regain my senses.

"Oh fire girl, you didn't really think you could just _walk_ away from me." I recognize the voice, I know its one of the career guys. He yanks me up by the straps of my backpack. My shoulders collide with the rough bark of the tree, it digs into me and grasps at the fabric of my shirt. "I was watching, you stupid little rat! Now I get to enjoy killing you slowly, all by myself. Just the way I pictured it since you scored that eleven." My hand wraps around the small knife that rests in the pocket of my pants. My last chance, either I strike now, or die.

The muscles in my arm coil, like a spring ready to launch. In one fatal movement, I send a gash through the front of his neck. His blood slides over my hand, and a few drops of the warm substance land on my face. The shock in his eyes is still evident, even after the boom of the cannon. Spear gripped tightly at his side, he never saw it coming. It cost him his life.

"I don't go down so easily." I whisper into the night as I try to tear my eyes away from the body of the district four male tribute. The only evidence that I had said anything at all is the white puff of breath that floats up towards the trees. As I move away from the body, I turn around one last time. I know he was cruel and killed innocent children, but so have I. At what point is a person deserving of death for their actions? I suppose its not my place to say.


	6. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

__I walk on for at least an hour, my head is spinning like a top and my arms and legs feel like that transparent desert that was served in the capitol. Gelatin, I think is what they called it. At the thought of food, saliva fills my mouth. I will eventually need to find somewhere to rest and get water. But my whole demeanor has changed now. I am no longer prey, but predator. I can roam freely about the arena with only minimal fear, I have my bow and arrow.

The scent of mud and moist vegetation hangs in the air as I near what I believe to be another clearing. My mind clings on to the hope that there is a spring or some body of water there, no matter how small it may be. I feel the saturated earth tug at my boots as I near the tree line. What I see when I have stepped only a few feet from the safety and coverage of the tall oaks sends a shudder down my spine. Cato sits by a small spring, his large form hunched over as he submerges a shiny metal thermos into the crystal spring. My mind fights to gain control of my body, trying to force my legs around the other way and back into the cool shadows. I draw my bow and begin to back away slowly. I have to squint my eyes, the rising sun has engulfed my them in a fiery light that impairs my vision. I am too late. Cato, sensing something was amiss, has now turned around. For a moment his eyes are steady and clam, then his face contorts into rage and animal like anger.

"I thought we had a deal Katniss." He whispers harshly. His heavy footsteps crush the array of colorful leaves that have consumed the ground as he walks toward me. I choose to keep up my strong mask, to face the beast head on.

"I wasn't thinking straight, I hardly know you. You probably planned to kill me in my sleep once we were alone."  
>I huff out to him. His eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. Shafts of bright light fling themselves across the lush forest floor. "Hold your ground." a small voice in my head whispers to me, like a prick at the back of my skull, constantly reminding me to stay alive. I want to turn my back and run, be a coward and flee from the man that can break me like a twig. My pride refuses to let me do that. Cato wanders so close to me that when he speaks, I can feel his warm breath on my face.<p>

"I may be a lot of things," he draws out his syllables slowly, like a murderer would retrieve a weapon from their victim. "but I am no liar." His voice is strong, like a punch to the stomach. My body instantly wants to recoil away from him in fear of what may happen next. There is a fierce light behind his eyes, like his credibility for being truthful is the last thing he has to hold onto in this world. "Now I'm willing to look past this moment of sheer idiocy you had and offer an alliance to you again. But after this, I will have no reservations about running you through with my sword right where you stand."

I know his threat should scare me, I should fear this man with every fiber of my being, but something about that last thing he said makes me doubt if Cato is really what he seems. Maybe beneath all of the training and brainwashing done by the capitol, there is someone worth caring for. Only time will tell.


	7. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

__I crouch down by the clear water, the heels of my boots sinking into the mud. Light jumps from the shimmering water and my canteen, landing on my face and hands as I refill my bottle. My mind fumbles around the question that has been nagging me for twenty minutes now. Should I form an alliance with Cato, or go my own way. For some reason, my brain is telling me to stick with Cato.

I screw the top back onto the bottle then stand up and stretch out my back. My spine makes a popping noise as I raise my hands above my head and lean left then right.

"I haven't got all day 12." Cato's deep voice rumbles out from the tree he is lounging under. He sits submersed in the shadows of mid afternoon, sharpening his sword as his back leans against a tree. If I were naive I would say he looks peaceful, but the way his muscles seem to be tensed gives away his paranoia.

I take a hand, which I now see are covered in dirt and blood, and push the loose strands of my dark hair away from my forehead. I guess this is it.

"Fine, I'm in. But once it comes down to the final few, we split ways. And I'm not going to do all of the work while you sit around. Got it." I walk forward to Cato, who is now standing in front of me, and poke a finger into his chest. I might be pushing it a little too far, trying to assert a little dominance over him, but I need to make sure he knows he can't just push me around.

A little smirk plays over his lips. "Alright 12, lets go." He picks up his weapons and backpacks, then stalks into the woods. I follow right behind him.


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, it was homecoming week at my school last week and so I was preoccupied with all that, then I was having problems with the website all weekend. But anyway thanks for the reviews and taking the time to read. If you have any suggestions, comments, or corrections feel free to tell me. **

_**Chapter 6 **_

As I struggle to keep up with Cato's long strides, I take the time to analyze my new ally. Hes big, even for a district two tribute, and just by glancing at his forearms and back I can tell they have had him in training for most of his life. My eyes skirt around as we walk, looking for any easy meal. The sun has begun its fiery decent, casting long shadows over the ground and turning the sky a heavenly orange.

With my years of hunting experience I have developed a soft way of walking, my tread is only slightly detectable. Cato, on the other hand, moves through the dried leaves and dead twigs without taking any care to avoid stepping on them. I watch as he crushes another stick beneath his boots.

"If I'm going to have any luck of getting us some food you're gonna have to be a little quieter." I hiss. He stops dead in his tracks, whips his head around to give me a nasty glare, and then continues on his way. I am almost positive that he stepped on everything he possibly could after that, just to make a point to me.

I don't understand why he would act like he wanted me in an alliance so badly, look at me the way Peeta does, save me even. And now he acts like I am no better than mud caked on the bottom of his shoes. I roll my eyes and frown at the brute in front of me. I have a feeling that he is up to something, and if he succeeds in his plan it could cost me greatly.

We've been walking for at least an hour an I have killed nothing, thanks to the meat head that is beside me. I dig my heels into the dirt, I realize I have no idea where we are nor where we are going to stay the night. I will sure as hell not sleep out in the open, that's basically asking to be killed.

"Cato where are we going." I demand. He lets out a huff of air that turns into a pale cloud in the darkening sky. I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow. I made a mistake just following him aimlessly, I need to know where were going too.

"The river." he sighs out. He reaches a scared hand up and pushes it thorough is short hair. I give a quick nod then search the trees. I find one suitable for my purpose and walk over to it. "Katniss, what are you doing." his voice sounds nagging and exhausted, like dealing with a little child. Well this should remind him that I don't need the help of almighty Cato for anything.

I plant my hands and feet firmly in crevices of the tree bark, my bow once again slung against my back, and hoist myself up. I climb a little way up and then glance back down at Cato. He stands with his arms crossed and a confused look on his face. I can't help it, my lips part slightly and a small smile radiates from my face. Just seeing him confused makes me happy. I continue to climb as far as my slight body will allow me. Branches scratch against my face and hands. Leaves brush against my cheeks and remind me of the silk sheets that were on my bed in the training room. I stretch my neck enough that I can see through the canopy of the tree, and the sight I am met with takes my breath away.


	9. Chapter 7

**HOLA! Alrighty guys, sorry for the delay. I haven't been able to post as much as I want, but I will do my best to give you a chapter a week. Anyway, thanks for the views and favorites. Feel free to review or correct any mistakes I make.**

_**Chapter 7**_

Giant trees reach up towards a twilight sky. I can only see so far, due to the light of the sun disappearing for the night. In the direction of where we came, I see the clearing and the cornucopia. I turn towards the direction of the river. There is a body of murky water a few miles away from here. It winds its way through the arena like a snake, searching for prey. From what I can tell, there are no more tributes close to us.

I shimmy my way down the tree, now comforted by the fact that I know our placement in the arena and what waits for us in the remainder of our journey. My feet rest safely on the ground. I dust my blistered hands over my pants, small pieces of bark and dirt fly from my palms.

"And what exactly was the point of that?" a peeved Cato asks. He has his back pressed against the tree, looking as casual as ever. I take my bow off of my back and notch an arrow.

"Just wanted to see where we are and where we're headed." I say casually. He pushes off of the tree and stalks over. Dry leaves waver and crumble beneath his feet. I brush past him, knocking him in the shoulder slightly, and take the lead. Cato reluctantly follows.

"Tree." I say as I cross my arms and tilt up my chin.

"I can't climb. We will be fine if we sleep on the ground." Cato argues. We have been at this for a few mintes now. We have reached the river and now have to decide where we will sleep. I keep trying to tell him that sleeping on the ground is a horrible idea, but he wont listen.

"Are you deaf or just stupid? If you are gonna sleep on the ground you might as well put up a welcome sign for Marvel and Clove. Better yet, why not just give them the knife to kill you with." I snap back at him.

"Can you get your panties out of a wad long enough to listen." his tone isn't threatening, but I decide it would be a good idea to keep my mouth shut anyway. "Marvel and Clove wont come after me. They don't have the guts to and knowing them they will want to save us for the grand finale." What he says does make sense, but I don't think I could ever be comfortable with sleeping out in the open. No protection what so ever.

"Fine, but I'm still sleeping in a tree." He rolls his eyes and scoffs at my stubbornness. "Well, you better get used to it, because I'm not one for compromise." I think snidely to myself.


	10. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Bright light and the rustling of leaves causes me to open my eyes. I lift up my head and look around. Dead leaves hang from the tree I slept in and the ones that surround it. Down below I see blond headed person darting behind tree trunks. My first inclination is that it's Cato, but this blond is shorter and his hair is a curly mess. Peeta. I quickly untie myself from the tree limb I slept on and scurry down the tree.

I land on the ground jerk my head in the direction I last saw Peeta. The tip of his boot sticks out from behind the tree. I roll my eyes.

"Peeta." I hiss. Nothing. I call his name again and he comes around the tree. "What are you doing here?" I growl at him, still furious about his helping the careers.

"Katniss I'm sorry I was just trying to protect you." he casts his eyes to the ground, obviously ashamed of what he did. Part of me says to forgive him, but another part of me that is more rational tells me that where there's smoke, there's fire.

"Where are the other careers." I demand from him. Unless he broke away from the alliance and somehow managed to live through that, then I'm sure they aren't far behind. His lips part slightly, they are chapped and red from cold. An answer was about to be given to me but its too late. Arms wrap around my midsection and neck. I'm trapped.

"They won't hurt you, they promised they wouldn't. All they want is Cato." Peeta pleads to me. But in my mind he has just sentenced me to death, and I will never forgive him. I don't have a chance to anyway. Clove comes stalking out from behind the tree line. Her cruel smile that looks like she could have carved it with one of her knives is stretched across her face.

"You actually believed us? HA." she lets out a short and piercing burst of laughter. "You really are stupider than you look. Well now that you've led us to what we wanted, I can finally dispose of you. What a waste. You know, you could be a powerful tribute, but your soft. Compassion breeds weakness." No, I know what is coming next. She drives a knife into Peeta's abdomen, he clutches at it and falls to the ground. The knees of his pants turn up the soft dirt as he hits the ground with all of his weight, stunned by the blow.

"No!" I scream. I fight and thrash against who I presume to be Marvel. He saved my life once, I can't let this happen. I manage to kick Marvel in the knee with the heel of my boot. He loosens his arms just enough for me to escape. I am free. I want to run, to put as much distance between me and those monsters as possible, but I cant. I take out my bow as quickly as possible and notch an arrow. I have my sights set on Marvel, the arrow head trained directly at his heart. My resolve shakes. Can I really kill another person? I hear Peeta moan in agony beside me on the ground. My fingers release the bow string. The cannon sounds.


	11. Authors Note IMPORTANT

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry about the lack of work that has gone into this particular story. I have decided to continue it but around the same time I decided that, we went back to school. And we all know how crazy school gets. Anyway, I will be trying to work on this story and post more chapters. Oh and thank you to all of the people who followed or favorited or reviewed, it means so much to me. So be on the look out for the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

__The instant after the cannon goes off I am thrown to the ground. Clove stands over me, the soles of her boots pressing hard on my hands.

"Your gonna pay for that fire girl." she screams. Her eyes dance with some kind of manic power as she carefully selects which knife she will carve me up with. Her dainty fingers skim across the blades that line the inside of her jacket.

"Ya know, I still can't figure out why Cato would run of with a little rat like you. You aren't even pretty." she says as she plucks a small knife from her jacket. She then proceeds to run the thin blade up from the corner of my mouth to my temple. A thin line of blood is left in her path.

All of the sudden she is drawn away from studying how to drag the blade across my skin. Her head snaps up in the direction in front of us.

"Get off." I hear Cato growl. Cato, where has he been this whole time. I am about to get butchered, Marvel has already been killed, and Peeta is probably hurtling closer and closer to death as we speak. The thought of my supposed ally deserting me makes my blood boil. I can feel my face flush in anger. Clove lets out a cackle, she presses her knife deeper into my skin with each passing breath.

"What are you going to do about it, huh? Why don't you run off again like the pathetic piece of scum you are! We always knew you wouldn't make it in the real games Cato, you may look the part of a career but on the inside your a weak minded coward!" Clove hurdles insults at Cato. Then it happens in an instant. Clove is scrambling off of me and backing up quickly into the tree line, it does her no good. Cato bounds over to her, his long legs taking the feet between Clove and himself in a mere few strides. He grips a large hand around her slender neck, the veins and tendons rise to the surface of his arms and hands, they visibly show the amount of force in his body. Cato lifts Clove into the air, her petite boots dangle feet above the ground.

"Yet I'm the one who is going to win." His voice is slow and steady, like the tell tale rumble of the ground before an earthquake. He grips the sides of her head in his hands. The muscles in his arms ripple as he jerks Cloves head in one direction. Cato drops her body to the ground as the cannon fires, she lands in a motionless heap, arms and legs splayed out on the quilt of leaves that the forest floor provided. Her dark her falls around her, as if her head landed in a dark and gleaming puddle.

I sit up unsteadily, my eyes wide in fear and realization. Two of the most lethal tributes are now gone. And as despicable as it may seem, I can't help but feel at least slightly relieved.


	13. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 **_

I get submerged in my thoughts, my selfish musings, for a few moments but am pulled out of my mind by the moaning coming from the ashen body beside me. Peeta lays there, his curls the color of the sun tossed about and covered in dirt. His skin is pale, a ghostly white like I have only seen a few times in my life. All of those times have been when a wounded mine worker was hauled into our tiny kitchen, mother could never save the ones that looked like Peeta does now.

When I come to this conclusion I feel as if a rock has dropped into my stomach and it seems like the muscles in my throat are collapsing in on themselves. The sensation leaves me gasping for air. I crawl over to Peeta on my hands and knees, resting on my haunches when I reach him. His eyes light up when he sees me. He pulls a hand away from his wound, covered in blood , and reaches up for me. I grasp his hand, only cringing momentarily at the feel of his warm blood on my skin. I don't love Peeta the way the capitol thinks, I never have. But he is from home, and he saved my life once. I will never have the chance to return the favor. I take my free hand and cup it around his jaw, for Peeta the love is real, and I can at least indulge him in his last few minutes of life.

"I know that you never loved me the way I love you." he sputters out, his warm breath hitting my cheek as I lean down to hear his weakened voice. "But thanks." he lets out a cough that sends a tremor down my spine. "Thanks for at least pretending for a little while." a gurgling laugh bubbles up from his chest. "I sound so pathetic." he states. I give my head a slight shake.

"I do love you Peeta, not romantically but I do love you. You saved me and my family, and for that you have forever earned my love and respect. You are not weak Peeta, you are one of the strongest people I know." I try not to let my voice shake, but it wavers a few times. Peeta doesn't notice. The corners of his mouth curl up in a gentle smile, one only someone as pure and thoughtful as Peeta could muster. Then his eyes glaze over, he stares up into the trees as if something wondrous awaits him there. The cannon sounds just as a steady stream of crimson rolls down his lips.

Peeta is gone. Lost forever to me and this world and I will never get to repay him. Never get to watch how he gracefully lifts the enormous bags of flower as if they weighed only a pound. Never get to watch as one of his smiles lights up the faces around him like a beacon of hope. Never see his clear, steady, warm blue eyes lock with mine, reminding me that he saw something of value in me when I see nothing. Maybe, just maybe I didn't appreciate Peeta for who he was. And now I am realizing it too late.


	14. announcement

Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't been keeping up with this story as much as I said I would. It's really crazy right now with school and everything and I haven't found a whole lot of time to write much. I'm considering taking a break from writing for a little while until school gets out for Christmas break, but if you guys REALLY want me to try and keep going with a few short chapters here and there and then give you some long ones during break then tell me. Maybe if enough people want me to keep going I will feel more motivated to find time to write lol. Anyway, sorry for the disappointment, I'm gonna try to make it up to you guys at some point.


	15. Chapter 11

**Yay! I found some time to write this weekend. I hope you guys enjoy. **

_**Chapter 11**_

One tear. I let one tear roll down my cheek before angrily brushing it away with the heel of my hand, which is still covered in blood. My breathing is deep and shaky. There is a sting of pain that runs down the side of my face, obviously from Clove's knife. Peeta's body lays motionless beside me. Why did it have to be him? He was always so kind and caring, only saw the good in everything. No one as pure and genuine as Peeta should be forced to undergo the horrors of this sick game. He deserved so much better, a death of old age perhaps. He deserved to die with his family and friends at his side, not thousands of miles away, watching as their friend or son bled away to a hollow shell on a shroud of dried leaves.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper. I bend down and place a kiss on his forehead. His skin is no longer warm and familiar, and as I close his eyes I cant help but let a few more tears fall. I will allow myself this. To mourn over the life of the boy who saved me, but whom I couldn't save.


	16. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

I feel a hand rest on my shoulder.

"We need to go Katniss. They have to get his body." Cato's voice doesn't sound as rough and uncaring as usual, I might even detect a hint of sympathy. I nod my head quickly and push myself into a standing position. I can't help but feel ...different. When Peeta died at the hand of the capitol, something sparked. I feel like there is a fire burning in my stomach and a box of ice encasing my heart. I feel no mercy for the bastards that sit there and watch us suffer for their entertainment. _They_ will know suffering, and it will be delivered by my hand no matter how indirectly it may be.


	17. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

I walk solemnly behind Cato, letting him lead the way to wherever we are going. I can't bring myself to care enough to ask. The sun is starting to set now, and even though everything in the arena is synthetic, the smell of crisp autumn hangs lazily in the air. My hand is gripped around my bow so tightly that my knuckles are turning white and I can feel the sting of the wind against my cheeks. _"BOOM" _A cannon sounds far away in the distance.

"Seventeen." I hear Cato grumble to himself as we trudge along. Has it really been that long since the gong sounded and I dashed away from the cornucopia? Has it really been long enough for_ seventeen _children to die? This also means that excluding Cato and myself there are only five tributes left.

"Lets set up camp here for tonight." Cato growls. We toss our belongings down on the soft grass near a spring. Cato gets to work on a fire and I stalk out into the shadows to see if I can find us something to eat. I cant remember the last meal I had, my stomach feels like its caving in on itself. Not an unfamiliar feeling but also not a welcome one.

I sit crouched behind a clump of bushes, waiting for any game to cross my path. I don't know how someone as large as Cato is not absolutely starving by now, I mean he grew up with everything he could ever need and now being thrown into a place where you have to fight for everything you get, it must be quite an adjustment. A rabbit hops out from the brush, its gray fur glistening in the dim light. "Prim would hate this." I think to myself as I notch an arrow and send it through the helpless creatures eye.

I skin the rabbit where I shot it, not wanting to leave the entrails and blood so close to our campsite. When I emerge from the brush and into the clearing Cato rests on his side near the fire, resting the tip of his sword into the flames and then dowsing the glowing weapon in the spring. We don't say anything to each other as I roast the squirrel over the fire, even though there are a million things I want to ask him about.

"I take it you and lover boy were pretty close." he mumbles out from the other side of the fire. I can't see his face well, but I can tell that he looks different. His eyebrows are knitted together in a look of concentration and his jaw is hard set.

"Depends." I say as I take a stray twig and place it into the flame, watching it incinerate before me.

"On what." he doesn't sound surprised at my closed off answer.

"On which version you want." I huff. There is the capitol version of my relationship with Peeta, one that is fabricated and made up of flirtatious romantic gestures, stolen glances, and secret kisses. A tainted and stained relationship. Then there is the real version. One that expresses Peeta's compassion for people, for broken people specifically. A relationship that is pure. A kind heart and one in need.

"I want the real one." I nod my head and purse my lips. Truthfully I am glad that I can give him the real version, that way the capitol will know who Peeta really was and the way we really loved each other.

"Well, to make a long story short, Peeta saved my life when we were younger. He hardly even knew me and took a beating to help me out. He was different from most that way, he was compassionate. I really did love him, just not romantically. He was more of a friend, someone from home. But it hurt just as much to lose him." We are quiet for a while, but I feel like since he got to ask about my relationship with Peeta then I can ask about his with Clove.

"You and Clove didn't seem to...get along well." I take my time choosing the right words to use. I can tell that he is still fuming from her comments and if I'm not careful I will set of an atomic explosion.

"What makes you think that's any of your business?" he sneers. I snap my head up.

"Well I answered your question, don't I deserve an explanation too?" the words roll off of my tongue like acid. Sharp and corrosive.

"I never told you that you had to answer it." Cato scoffs back. His eyes glare at me in the firelight, warning me to back off now. But when have I ever been one to heed warnings.

"Your such an ass." I shoot the words towards him like arrows.

"Old news sweetheart." Cato mocks, adding extra emphasis on the nickname my mentor has given me. And with that, I pick up my things and climb into the first tree I come to.


	18. Chapter 14

**Hello lovelies! As promised I am working on writing new chapters for this fic, unfortunately thanks to exams and stress my brain is basically a ball of useless mush. So needless to say the writing is a slow process at this point. But I am working on it, I know this chapter is short (and terribly written) but please forgive me. I will be working on getting some much better chapters out soon.**

_**Chapter 14**_

Warm rays of sunlight begs my eyes to pry themselves open at the beginning of a new day. I lift myself into a sitting position on my tree branch, cringing internally as I feel the caked blood on my hands crack and pull at my skin.

"Ignore it." I chide myself as I crane my neck to see what the almighty Cato is doing at this hour. He sits hunched over by the fire, casting small twigs into the flames whenever he feels it necessary. I suck in a long breath, preparing my shot nerves to deal with my brutish ally.

Rolling up my sleeping bag and stuffing it into my backpack, I shimmy down the tree. Dropping next to Cato I turn and give him a sickly sweet grin.

"Morning sunshine." I growl, still royally pissed over the way he treated me last night. Cato cuts his eyes at me and tosses another twig into the fire. I roll my eyes and pull a packet of dried fruit from my backpack. I roll the bits of dehydrated apple between my fingers, glaring at it distastefully. The sunlight glinting off of silver fabric catches my eye. A parachute is spilling out from his backpack, which is protectively nestled beside him.

"What did you get?" I ask slowly, gesturing to the parachute with my free hand. Cato quickly tries to stash it further into the bag, stammering on about nothing and everything all at once.

"Whats wrong with you?" I question as he continues to ramble on about getting nothing. Then, without any hint of a warning or precursor to what was about to happen, Cato's hands shoot out and he grips my waist. He kisses me. And I do nothing in return.


	19. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

I scramble backwards, feeling the earth till up beneath my fingers as I grip at the soil, hoping for purchase that will pull me away. My mouth hangs open, trying to form the exact words to describe how shocked I am. But all it comes up with is "What the hell!". Cato looks at me in disbelief, and like he is internally cringing, rolling his tongue around in his mouth as if he were trying to get rid of a bitter taste. He turns back to the fire, stoking it normally as if nothing had happened.

"Cato why did you do that?" I nearly shout. He glances at me over his shoulder.

"Because I wanted to see your reaction." his voice is calm, unwavering. He _wanted_ to unhinge me, to see me squirm. Well I guess he got his wish. I stand up, brushing my palms over my pants and trying to calm my shaky breathing.

"Is that what they teach you in two Cato. Huh. Do they brainwash you and train you to play games with peoples minds before you end their lives." I hiss under my breath. His eyes dart in my direction, the flames from the fire glinting off of them and making him look sinister. But he _is_ sinister. I begin to rummage around the campsite, taking anything that is mine and shoving it into my backpack.

"And where exactly do you think your going." he sighs, sounding bored nearly. I stop dead in my tracks right before I reach the tree line.

"This alliance, if you can even call it that, is over. I'm not going to let you toy with my brain just so you can stab a knife into my back after your done." and with that, I leave behind my ally.


	20. Chapter 16

**Hi there guys! I am so so very sorry in the delay of posting this chapter and please forgive me if it is really crappy. The good news is that my school year is winding down and in a few short weeks I will officially be out for summer which means tons of time to write! Again, my apologies for the delay, I hope you enjoy. **

_**Chapter 16 **_

I walk for a solid hour before deciding to determine where I will sleep tonight. A tall oak tree catches my eye. I circle around its wide trunk, running a hand over the rough bark. A light coolness dots my outstretched arm and the crown of my head, and upon looking up I find that it has begun to rain. Knowing that the tree will not offer me much protection from the inevitable downpour, I begin to scout out the large pile of boulders that are situated at the bank of a river not too far from my previously chosen tree. My eyes skirt around the protruding rocks as my feet guide me through the bank of the river, my bow drawn, waiting for a target. I eventually find a small cave, just big enough for me to rest comfortably in. My feet ache, my stomach is hollow, and I can feel the layers of dirt, blood and grime that have overtaken my skin. I want to claw at it all. Dig at my skin and around my nails till the physical remnants of the games are no longer visible, flaked off and discarded on the ground. If only you could do that with memories. I consider it for a moment, going to the small river and scrubbing at my arms and face till I feel satisfactory, but my eyelids droop and I feel sleep beckoning me into its solemn embrace to block out the chaos for but a few hours. I unroll my thin sleeping bag then shimmy down inside of it, curling my knees as close to my chest as I can get them and a cruel blade clutched between my thin fingers. I was just teetering on the cliff of consciousness, ready to plunge into the black abyss of semi-peaceful sleep when the boom of the cannon sounds. A shiver runs up my spine. Hes probably hunting tonight since I'm not there to hold him back. Hes probably going to be up to his elbows in blood and guts by the time the night is over. A pang of, what feeling this is I'm not quite sure, but of something passes through my gut like a brief thought. Here one moment, cast out the next. 'Probably just disgust.' I remark silently to myself. I shift in the sleeping bag and prepare myself mentally for whatever lies at the end of tomorrow, for surely the games will be over by then. One way or another.


	21. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

Midnight. It must be midnight. A piercing noise wakes me from sleep. Its like nothing I have ever heard before, the sharp noise like metal scraping metal that fills every inch of space. Limbs that scatter the forest floor cracking and surrendering under the pressure of something great. The finale is here. Only three tributes remain. Cato, myself, and a boy whos district number and name I dont even know.

I suck in a deep breath and gather my things. This is it. I can actually go home. I know that staying where I am now is complete suicide, whatever is out in those woods would have me cornered and shredded to bits before I could even scream. Its what they want anyway, to drive us to the center. Where the first blood bath took place, is where the last death shall occur also. The sound is more district now. A howl, a mechanical sounding howl. I scramble to my feet, feeling how amiss my hair and clothing are but not missing a beat in packing my things. I crawl out of the entrance to the cave, further caking dirt under my nails. Its a beautiful night, all things considered, but the heaviness in the air distracts from everything else. I take off to the cornucopia and pray that I will have enough time to make it there in one piece.


	22. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18 **_

__Branches slap at my face and ivy threatens to ensnare my boots as I sprint through the thick brush. I scan my eyes all around and jump at every obscure shadow as they pass in a blur. No cannons. Three still remain. Two must die. One of them cant be me. My feet carry me quickly, beads of sweat roll down the back of my neck as I hear the thundering paws advance toward me, surely enough they are gaining ground. What kind of horrible creature is this? What kind of sick twist have the gamemakers thrown into the arena with us to guarantee that this finale is indeed _grand_? I twist my head back to look at the animal. My heart leaps into my throat and for a moment I forget how to breathe.

Some kind of large canine lopes behind me, gaining ground every moment. I clear my mind and force my legs to carry me faster than ever before. The muscles in my thighs and calves burn and ache, begging for rest. A silver glimmer of hope, the cornucopia appears in the vast expanse of green in front of me. Just a little farther. Push just a little harder.

As I make it half way to the cornucopia I feel a white hot pain on my side. The canine swiped its paw at me and managed to graze me with its sharp claws. I can nearly feel the mutts hot muggy breath on my skin in the moment that I falter, but manage to push out a small burst of energy.

I jump on to the side of the cornucopia, gripping whatever I can and hauling myself upwards. The first thing I do once my feet are planted firmly on the top of the thing, narrowly avoiding escape, is to notch an arrow into my bow. But there are so many. So many dogs that crave the taste of my flesh and im trapped.

I whip around to the other side when a loud thud is beaten from the metal. Catos body swings over the side and hurls onto the top in a swift movement. We share only a quick glance, full of sharp and pointed words that are unspoken, but movement at the edge of the woods pulls our attention away from each other. The boy. The one who I didnt even bother to learn his name, he is tackled by one of the dogs. His fingers grip at the earth, unturning it as he is slowly pulled back into the trees. His cannon sounds. My arms droop. How much more death will I have to witness. I guess, only one more for now.

I turn to Cato and am about to pull my bow string taunt when I feel him smash into my side. His arms wrap around my waist and I am dragged down to the cold metal of the cornucopia. He pins my legs down with his and presses one hand down on the metal right beside my head before leaning down close. His face is only inches from mine, close enough to see the dark blue flecks in his light blue eyes.

"If you would wish to live, I suggest you follow my lead." he growls into my ear, his mouth not even moving.

"Suggest that we both kill ourselves. Make it believable and you will get to see your sister again." Still only I, the person who heard the words, would know that he had actually spoke. I widen my eyes and shake my head in agreement. He gives me a sympathetic look before dragging a knife from its holder on his waist.

"You dont have to do this Cato. You dont have to kill anymore. I know you and this, this isnt you." I squirm a bit, trying to put on a good show.

"There has to be a victor." he says quietly as he drops his head. I manage to wrap a hand around his wrist.

"No. No they dont." he looks at me with a pleased look in his eyes but a look of shock on his face. I have done well I assume.

"Yes. Your right." he draws out the words slowly, as if tasting them on the tip of his tongue. How _does_ rebellion taste Cato? I would suppose a bit bitter sweet.


	23. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19 **_

Cato lets his weight off of me and I sit up beside him. He pulls out another knife. What if this hairbrained plan of his doesnt work. I run my thumb over the serrated edge of the blade. I suppose, I have nothing to lose. He grabs hold of my hand, and takes his knife in his other hand angling it toward his throat. I follow suit. He gives me a slight nod and I return it.

"Lets finish this." he says in a solemn voice. I look at him full on. We had barely drug the knives across our skin when static fills the air.

"Stop! Stop!" Claudius Templesmiths voice panics over the speaker, sending ripples of sound out through the field.

"Ladies and gentlemen. May I present to you, the winners of the 74th annual Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen and Cato Stone."

We both let out a sigh of relief. But the relief I felt then, would be short lived to say the least.


	24. would you guys like a sequel?

**So as you guys can see, I changed this story's status to 'complete'. I plan on there being a sequel, but I would really appreciate some feedback on how the first story was so that I can decide if I really really want to continue with the sequel. Feel free to notify me of any mistakes or things that I should change. Anyway, should I go ahead with the sequel or no?**


	25. Book Two: Chapter 1

To those of you who read the first installment of Entanglement, I would like to apologize for taking so long before working on the sequel. I owe you all an ending to this story and I will be working diligently to give it to you. I can't promise updates will be too terribly often but they will be coming, I hope to have the second part of Entanglement finished by June. Again I am so so sorry for neglecting this project, forgive me.

Book Two

Chapter 1

I grapple onto the ladder that was lowered from the hovercraft. I never thought the feeling of being completely physically numb for a moment would be so, so blissful. All I had to worry about in those few moments was my mind, and the ball of knotted mess my thoughts were. Are. They remind me of balls of yarn, they look so organized and well put together, but pull out one strand and the whole damn thing comes unraveled and jumbled into a hopeless maze of knots and tangles. I like to think of Cato as that one strand, the one that pulled my mind apart.

Honestly its completely asinine. There are so many other things that could, should, be picking at my brain. I try to ignore him, but the enigma that is Cato Stone keeps tapping at the back of my mind. Why? Mainly his strange and erratic behavior. Enemies one moment, allies the next, then 'Hey awesome idea, why don't we attempt suicide and hope that the gamemakers don't sit back an laugh while we kill ourselves.' none of it made any logical sense. Though, I've come to think that logic is based on perception, and perception varies.

Haymitch's only greeting had been a hug and a look of uncertainty. Every time I met his eyes across the row of seats in the hovercraft I see some strange kind of apprehension behind them, like hes working through something terribly difficult in his mind, and its not just withdrawal symptoms.

At this point I'm not sure how long I've been locked away in this painfully white room. Everything in here is so bright it hurts my eyes and it smells sharply of chemicals. Days at least have passed, I know that much. The only thing I have to preoccupy me are my thoughts, and my thoughts only distress or anger me as I try to make sense of everything that happened. Eventually I come to the conclusion that unless different aspects of what went on in that arena are revealed to me, I'm never going to figure out what was going on beneath the surface.

I wait patiently for something to happen, truthfully I don't mind this time alone except for the fact that I have no clue where I am or what is being pumped into me through the tubes that have crawled into my arms. I guess I'm learning that life is full of conflict and you have to pick which battles you are going to fight, this particular one didn't seem worth the energy.

Eventually Haymitch comes to collect me, taking me back to the tribute center which is now only occupied by two tributes. Once there, I am made up to the capitol standards once again, placed into a shimmering yellow dress, and taken away for the post games interview. The place was built for the specific purpose of this interview, I can still smell the fresh paint as I step on sawdust that was left under the stage. I stand on a platform, unfortunately one very similar to the platform that lifted me into the arena. Haymitch comes over to me, uncharacteristically pulling me into a hug.

"They aren't happy with how the games ended, you need to make sure that everyone thinks you are in love with that boy beyond a shadow of a doubt." he whispers into my ear before pulling away and congratulating me. My stomach drops. I was so appalled by the fake romance that I was pulled into by Peeta, and here I am a part of another one.


	26. Book Two: Chapter 2

The interview is unbearable. I'm forced to pretend like I'm head over heels in love with the man that has plagued my thoughts for weeks. I don't know him and I certainly don't understand him. The only thing worse than being placed beside him on a love seat and holding onto his hand like it is my lifeline,is re-watching the games. Especially re-watching Peeta die. He takes advantage of that moment though, as a few tears slide down my face he brushes them away and puts his arm around me, I pretend like it helps, drying up my tears and leaning my head onto his shoulder. If this doesn't convince the people I don't know what will.

We receive our crowns and are then whisked away from the adoring masses and back to the empty tribute building. I can't even find it in myself to be angry at him anymore, I just want some answers, I want to know why this happened because I know that it wasn't love. Being back in the tribute building is like walking around a nightmare. I cringe every time I walk past Peeta's old room on my floor of the tribute building, shake when I see things that he touched or things that remind me of when he was alive._ When he was alive_. No that still doesn't sound right, the words don't even form correctly on my tongue. What will his parents say, what will everyone in the district think? I'm sure they will hate me, because I know I hate me. I basically gave up my own district partner for someone I hardly knew, a career none the less.

The only positive output of the games is that Prim is safe, for the time being at least. If the capitol is angry at what Cato and I did then who knows what we could have in store for us, I can only assume the worst. Then it hits me; will this be the rest of my life? Pretending to love Cato as we are forced to make annual appearances in the capitol, will they expect us to marry, to have children? If that is the case then maybe it would have been better for me to die.


End file.
